1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution apparatus, a distribution method, and a distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of the Internet, the distribution of advertisements through the Internet has been actively performed. As an example of the distribution of advertisements, an icon indicating a company or a product is displayed at a predetermined position of a web page and the user clicks the icon to move the web page of the advertiser. This type of advertisement distribution is called a banner advertisement or an advertisement link. However, in the specification, this type of advertisement distribution is simply referred herein to as an “advertisement”.
In the advertisement distribution, in order to improve the effect of advertisement, targeting distribution has been performed in which user information, such as the preference, sex, age, address, and job of the user, is registered in advance and advertisements corresponding to the user information are selectively distributed.
In some cases, the user information for the targeting distribution is provided from the information provider to the advertisement distributor. For example, the information provider can acquire the user information through a plurality of site providers and provide high-quality user information to the advertisement distributor, thereby earning a large amount of money for information provision from the advertisement distributor.
The advertisement distributor can acquire the user information from the information provider and perform targeting distribution using a large amount of user information. Therefore, it is possible to improve the advertisement effect. That is, the advertisement distributor pays the information provider for information provision, but can improve the advertisement effect. However, it is preferable that the advertisement distributor reduce the amount of money required for targeting distribution. A technique for effectively reducing the amount of money paid to the information provider has not been proposed.